Another Dimension Part 3 Earth Ponies
by mouch30
Summary: Princess Celestia has assigned the main six to partake in a very dangerous mission: travel to the Human World. Not to study them, but to become them! In this part, join Applejack and Pinkie Pie as they learn class and elegance in a finishing school!
1. Chapter 1

Another Dimension

Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Part 3! so stoked! on saturday there's going to be a comic-con (The first in the Middle East) and I'm cosplaying as Applejack! A special Thank You to my beta-reader Ventus Snow Lionheart, hopefully he'll help me with the rest of the chapters :P Go check out his stories they're really good. and now, enjoy! Try to guess where these ponies landed! Teehee.

* * *

"Ready?" Princess Celestia smiled at the two remaining ponies, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Ready fer what?" said Applejack, taking a step back.

"Ready to go on an adventure?" asked Princess Celestia, gesturing towards the portal.

"You bet!" cheered Pinkie as she grabbed Applejack's hoof and jumped into the portal. "Wheeee!"

"Don't forget your saddlebags!" cried Princess Luna as she threw them into the portal.

The two sisters sat there, watching the portal go round and round and listening to the faint cries and cheers of the last ponies.

"They're going to die out there," giggled Luna.

"Yeah, I know," chuckled Celestia.

Meanwhile, in the portal, Applejack and Pinkie weren't laughing. Well, Pinkie was, and Applejack was screaming in pain while regretting this horrible decision.

"Sweet Celestia!" yelled Applejack as she witnessed her legs becoming longer, and her hoof lengthening to create the basic shape of a foot. Sharp stabs of pain shot through her body as she began to grown fingers, the bone and flesh poking out from her thick hooves. She arched her back as it straightened and craned her neck as her head began to change shape. She opened her eyes slightly to see Pinkie swirling around, doing cart wheels in mid-air.

"This is fun!" cried Pinkie. "Ooh, look at my arms!" Her front legs were now in the form of normal human arms.

There was a flash of rainbow, and then a blinding white light. Applejack shielded her eyes from the glare, and gritted her teeth from the insane pain she was feeling in every single part of her body.

As quickly as it appeared, the light disappeared, leaving the now-humans in a comforting darkness. Slowly, the scene around them began to form, and they found themselves on a sidewalk, underneath an elegant street lamp. The streets were cobblestone, and buildings were small and delicate. Everything seemed very…fancy. The sun hung low, casting a golden blush on the streets.

Applejack rolled over to her side, the smooth round cobblestones pocking her gently. She quickly sat up, and gasped when she saw her new body. She was wearing a pair of washed out blue jeans, with an orange flannel plaid shirt. She had old brown cowboy boots on and her belt buckle was the in the shape of a ripe, ruby red apple. On top of her light blonde floppy bangs was her beloved cowboy hat.

Pinkie had landed not far from Applejack, and was now trying to stand up on her own. Her bright pink coat had now turned into creamy white skin and brand new clothes. She had on a pink frilly dress, with hot pink bows decorating the skirt. Wrapped around her legs were pink stockings, and on her feet were little pink boots. Her messy pink hair was still the same. It even had that little bouncy bit that would never stay still.

Altogether, Pinkie was very…_pink_.

"Wow! Check me out!" said Pinkie, doing a little twirl. She seemed very comfortable standing on two legs.

"P-Pinkie? A lil' help?" Applejack's voice was shaky.

"Of course!" Pinkie bounded quite gracefully on her heels and bent down to help her friend stand up.

Applejack stumbled a bit, but then reminded herself that she had the strongest back legs in all of Ponyville, and thus standing up on her hind feet shouldn't be a problem. She tried walking a bit, and was surprised to see how easy it was once you got the hang of it. She surveyed their surroundings, not really liking the looks of things. "This place looks like Manehattan to me," she mumbled, scratching her head.

"Hey, look! Princess Luna threw these at us," said Pinkie as she picked up a saddlebag. It was pink (of course) and the buckle looked like Pinkie's cutie mark. She opened the bag and pulled out an important looking form. She scanned over it, and looked at Applejack. "You might want to read your own form," Pinkie said, glancing back at her own paper.

Applejack hurriedly opened her saddlebag and tore through the papers until she had found the one Pinkie mentioned. On it were a few details:

Name: Jackie Susan Apple

Age: 18

Occupation: Student at Madame Coulombe's Finishing School for Young Ladies

"That's weird. Why did you get a new name?" asked Pinkie as she peeked at Applejack's form. "Mine is the same." She shoved the paper into Applejack's face:

Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie

Age: 18

Occupation: Student at Madame Coulombe's Finishing School for Young Ladies

"And what's also weird is that my age is wrong! I'm a year younger than all of you, so I don't understand! And why are we students? I'm not a student…I'm a baker! I'm a party planner! I'm a pony!" Pinkie's eyes screwed up and small tears began to leak out. "I…I thought this would be fun, but I just want to go home now. I have a yucky feeling in my stomach," Pinkie clutched her stomach and looked up at Applejack, who had a frown on her face. The older pony wrapped her arms around her younger friend, holding her in a tight hug.

"Don' worry, sugar cube," soothed Applejack. "All we gotta do is git by fer as long as we gotta, and then we'll be able ta mosey on back home. Just think of this as…a game!"

"A game?" whimpered Pinkie. "Okay, a game," she said slowly. A small smile grew on her face. "I can go along with that."

Applejack was glad to see Pinkie smiling again. She looked around her once more, wondering where they could be. She noticed a small sign hanging on a nearby wall. Written in lovely cursive were the words '_Madame Coulombe's Finishing School for Young Ladies_'.

"Well, that sure was fast," stated Applejack, who was quite surprised that they had found their location so easily. Two loud thuds were heard behind her, and Applejack whipped backwards to see what had caused the sound. Pinkie jumped next to Applejack, but then smiled at how silly she was being.

"Applejack, look!" Pinkie pointed towards the place they had landed and surprisingly, two medium sized suitcases had appeared.

Applejack looked up to the sky, but she saw nothing but stars. She crept up to one of the suitcases and opened it, revealing layers of clothes and other necessary things girls would need. "The princess must'a thrown these as well," thought Applejack out loud. "That was mighty thoughtful of 'em," she murmured, her skeptical expression softening at the thought of the princesses still caring about them even though they had been assigned to this crazy mission.

Pinkie kneeled down next to Applejack, examining the contents on the bag. "What's…_that_?" giggled Pinkie as she held up a flesh colored bra. "Ew, it's all rubbery!" She flung it at Applejack, who playfully swatted it away and stuffed it back into the bag.

"Saddle up, Pinkie. We gotta mission ta finish," said Applejack as she grabbed her bags and walked up to the cobblestone steps leading to a wrought-iron door.

"Hurray for missions!" Pinkie collected her things as well and bounded towards the door, cheerfully knocking on the door.

The door opened, and standing behind it was a rather thin, tall old woman, with silver hair and a sour expression on her face. Her old-lady glasses hung limply on her long, protruding nose. She wore a very tight black dress with a white turtleneck sweater underneath, paired with black high heels. She smelled very strongly of fancy perfume.

"_Bonjour_," she greeted the girls, not warmly, but not coldly either. Her tone was hard to decipher. She regarded the girls' confused expressions and changed to English. "Welcome to Madame Coulombe's Finishing School for Young Ladies. How may I help you?" she said in flawless English.

"Howdy," replied Applejack. "Mah name's uh, Jackie, and Ah think we're new students in this here fancy place," a nervous chuckle broke out her. The lady's eye twitched at the sound of the English language being butchered by this Southern girl. Applejack noticed the disapproving look and shrunk down next to Pinkie.

"Yeah, and we are _totally_ super excited to be new students here! I'm Pinkamena, but you can call me Pinkie!" Pinkie introduced herself, shaking the lady's hand with vigor.

The lady glared at Pinkie with cold, calculating eyes, obviously not amused by Pinkie's antics.

"If so," the lady continued, "You may follow me to my office, and _then_ we will decide whether you are students here or not."

Applejack and Pinkie glanced at each other warily as they were led towards the imposing lady's office. Applejack smiled at Pinkie, and extended her own hand. Pinkie took it gratefully and squeezed as they walked together into the school to begin their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Dimension

Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Once again, thank you to Ventus Snow Lionheart for beta-reading! Tried to make this chapter long. I wonder if anyone can guess whether i watched the hunger games or not. I LOVE YOU PEETA.

* * *

"Well, Ah'm jus' a simple farm girl. Good earth, fresh air, mah folks, and Ah'll be happy. Don't need no fancy-shmancy gadgets like some others. Ah jus' live an honest life, ya know?"

Jackie looked expectantly at Madame Coulombe, who was sitting across her in a dainty wooden chair, arms crossed on her chest. The headmaster stared at Jackie with cool gray eyes, silently judging her.

"Tell me, Jackie, what is the reason you have for enrolling yourself in my finishing school?" asked Madame Coulombe as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well," Jackie took off her hat and placed it on her breast. "Mah momma always wanted me ta be one of 'em well-mannered girls, so Ah thought this would be a good way ta fulfill her wishes. Ya see, she passed away when Ah was jus' a lil' apple. Ah jus' wanna make her proud, ya git?"

"Yes, I _understand_," Madame Coulombe turned to Pinkamena. "And what about you, dear? Care to tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I come from a place called…" a frantic look was shot towards Jackie, who shrugged. "Um…" She suddenly remembered the details written on her form. "America! Yeah, great place, love the people. I like partying, cakes, baking, and hanging out with my friends! I _love_ my friends! And sweets! Sometimes when I eat too much sugar I have to go to the hospital because my 'sugar level' gets too high and I need injections to keep me normal."

Madame Coulombe cleared her throat subtlety, and Pinkamena paused for a second.

"Go on," requested Madame Coulombe.

"Yeah, so, I'm here at this place because…well, it looked fun! And I could meet all these people! Also, my…sort-of teacher wanted me to do this, so I guess I'm doing it for her."

Silence hung in the air, as all three people waited for something to happen. A large grandfather clock sat in a corner, gently lulling everyone with the sound of its quiet ticking. Madame Coulombe sighed as she opened her desk drawer and drew out a couple of papers.

"It appears you two were signed up for this by your mentor, as she called herself. Jackie Apple and Pinkamena Pie? You are now students in my finishing school. I take it you know what is required to be in a finishing school?"

Jackie recalled what she had briefly read when she skimmed over the brochure tucked into her saddlebag. "Good manners, eti-ket, or somethin' like that, and uh, ya know, other stuff."

"You need people skills! To make friends!" added Pinkamena.

"I suppose," Madame Coulombe thought. She briefly shuffled through the papers, her eyes landing on the names of the students. "There is a little issue. You see, here at my finishing school, we strive to turn each girl into a proper lady, and most of my ladies have proper names. Now, _Jackie_, from now on we will call you Jacqueline, its more elegant and lady-like." She ignored the indignant look from Jackie. "And, _Pinkamena_, I imagine your name was based on your hair, which is very, _pink_, but I think we'll use your middle name of Diane; much better, now, mm? Now that we've got that sorted out, we must decide on your accommodations. I can tell you are both good friends, so I suppose we can find a double for you. Most of the rooms are full, but I'm sure that we'll find something for you. Breakfast has finished and classes have already started, but as it is your first day, I will allow you to be able to go to your rooms and freshen up a bit. I'll have someone bring you a tray of tea and some toast and jam to fill you up. I'll give them instructions to give to you as well, for as you can see, I'm quite busy." She gestured towards the piles of documents and files. "But, I will lead you to your new room. I'm sure we have a free one…" She stood up and beckoned towards the door. Jackie and Pinkamena hastily got up and followed Madame Coulombe down the hall, lugging their suitcases behind them.

The walls were a clean creamy white, the floor a sparkling shade of pale pine planks. There was a plush, cotton candy blue carpet lining the ground and tinkling crystal mini-chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Paintings of young girls dressed in gowns and ballerinas twirling on stage adorned the walls, and all around, small tables with long vases of different flowers were placed along the hallways. Jackie was absolutely stunned by the elegance and sophistication of her surroundings. Imagine the girls who went to this place! What would they think of them?

Madame Coulombe escorted the girls up a few flights of steps, stopping when they reached the third floor. "The school looks small on the outside, but I assure you, it's quite large on the inside!" She chuckled as she walked down the hallway toward a pale green door with the numbers '309' painted on it. She opened it with a small nod. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll have Arielle bring you refreshments. The bathrooms are down the hall to your left. Feel free to wander, but please do not disturb the classes and do not let them know you are here. I want it to be a surprise. You know how gossip can spread…" She shook her head, as if remembering something from a long time ago. "But for now, rest! I'll be sure to visit you sometime later." She smiled warmly, as if finally realizing what great people the girls in front of were really were, and walked out.

"Well, she seems really nice!" said Pinkamena as she looked around. "Saaay, the room's really nice as well!"

The room was large, airy, and well lit. The walls, like the halls outside, were painted a soothing, refreshing white. It reminded the girls of fresh milk, fluffy clouds, and delicious sugar icing. The windows had embroidered lime green curtains with yellow and purple flowers. The beds looked soft and comfortable, with downy pillows and squashy mattresses. The duvet was a pale pink, smooth and velvety to the touch. On one side of the room was a small loveseat, silky and sky blue. A little coffee table stood in the middle of a spring green rug, and an oak desk with a matching chair was situated underneath the large window. A large wooden wardrobe was located in the far end of the room, with enough space for all the clothes and shoes. A petite dressing table was in the other corner, paired with an identical stool, and shelves lined one of the walls. Pinkamena was right: The room was really nice.

Jackie plopped herself onto a bed, loving the feel of the comforting material. "Ah could git used ta this," she murmured, snuggling her pillow.

Pinkamena wasted no time to open the window and lean out, breathing in the fresh smell of bread from a nearby bakery. She peered closer, and stared at the person outside the bakery. She could tell it was a boy, about their age probably, with brown hair that curled around his ears. He was too far away for Pinkamena to really see his features, and she didn't have anytime to properly look as he suddenly ran towards another person. A girl this time, with long hair pleated into a braid. The pair embraced for a second and walked away. Putting her head back into the room, Pinkamena walked over to her suitcase and began sifting through the items.

"Hey, Applejack, look at all these fancy clothes!" she said as she held up a long, royal purple evening gown.

Jackie sat up, and faced her friend. "Pinkamena…"

"Yeah?" A confused Pinkamena looked up. "Why are you calling me that?"

"If we wanna seem like we're humans, then we gotta start actin' like 'em. Firs' of all, no more callin' me Applejack. Ma name is Jackie, or, Jackie-lean, or somethin'. And you're Pinkamena, or Diane. Lisn', if we wanna pass this mission, we gotta git our act tagether." Jackie stood up to get her bag and ruffled through the papers. "Ah guess we oughta read these papers. See if anythin' important is in here." She pulled out a letter, and began to read:

_Dear Applejack,_

_I know you. You're a smart, strong, independent, mature pony, who is willing to do what's right. However, Pinkie isn't. Please, for the love of Equestria, take care of her! Make sure she doesn't slip up, or expose your secrets. Also, try to keep your temper in check. Please, don't beat any of the other students up. Although, it would be fun to see it…No, just get through, and I promise to make it up to you. Work hard, my little pony. Your family is waiting for you._

_Princess Celestia_

Jackie sighed, and glanced over at Pinkamena, who was reading her letter from the princess as well…

_Dear Pinkie Pie,_

_LISTEN TO ME. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT EXPOSE YOUR SECRET. TO ANYONE. DO NOT MAKE REFERENCES TO EQUESTRIA, FOR IF YOU DO, I WILL RESERVE A SPECIAL PLACE FOR YOU ON THE MOON. I SWEAR IT, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE. I am doing this for you. Just, please…don't mess it up._

_Princess Celestia_

"Geez, the princess needs to take a poop," grumbled Pinkamena.

Jackie sighed once more, and began pacing the room, gently massaging her forehead.

"What did she write on your letter?" demanded Pinkamena as she snatched it from Jackie's hand. She quickly skimmed it, and started to breathe heavily. "What? She thinks that I can't take care of myself? The nerve! I can do just fine on my own! I'm a responsible, mature pony!" She slumped onto her bed and crossed her arms, pouting. "Why does everypony think I'm a baby?"

"Pinkamena," Jackie said. "Don' use everypony. You better start usin' everybody. We ain't ponies no more." She put a hand on Pinkamena's shoulder. "We gotta focus, ya git?"

"Yeah, I get it," heaved Pinkamena, still a bit hurt from the princess's words.

A subtle knock was heard.

"_Excusez-moi_, I 'ave zee tea for you."

Jackie rose to open the door. A petite, thin girl, about the age of 20 was carrying a silver tray laden with a porcelain pot of tea, two teacups, and a plate piled with golden toast and a pot of strawberry jam.

"Howdy! Here, lemme help ya," Jackie offered as she took the tray and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, _merci_," the girl bowed her head. "My name is Arielle, and I am zee maid, _votre servante_. I am 'ere to 'elp you with whatever you desire."

"Gee, thanks, but we don' need much," smiled Jackie.

"It eez not a _problème_," replied Arielle. She looked down the hallways before stepping in and promptly shutting the door. "You must listen to me," she said quietly. "Zee girls here, you must be careful around them. They can be very mean." Arielle's brown eyes grew sad. "Please, promise me that you will be careful. You look like nice girls." With a small nod, she opened the door and escaped.

Jackie and Pinkamena were left staring at each other.

"Ya hear that, Pinkamena? Even she thinks we oughta be careful. Now you lisn' here, and you lisn' good. If those girls try anythin' on you, whatever ya do, don' go all Pinkie on 'em. Use your common sense. Ya heard Arielle! The girls here can be mean. Ah bet they're jus' like them Canterlot ponies, thinkin' they own the place and whatnot. They'll probably be like Trixie, remember her?"

Pinkamena nodded. "Oh yeah, she was such a bi–"

"Yeah, she was, but the girls here will probably be a thousand times that. Ya git?"

"Yes…_Jackie_, I get."

"Good. Now, les' eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Another Dimension

Chapter 3

* * *

AN: I am not too fond of this chapter. Improvement on chapter 4, I hope. Thanks to Ventus Snow Lionheart for beta-reading! and thank you for all the kind reviews, my heart belongs to you all.

* * *

"Oh yes, the tea is all the way from another universe! The toast? Yes, made from pure gold. Oh, I say! Is that a new diamond ring? It cost 50,000 bits? What a cheap ring!"

Jackie laughed at Pinkamena's antics. The girls were sipping tea and munching on their snacks, while Pinkamena entertained Jackie with impressions of what they guessed the girls would act like. However, Pinkamena soon started to not make any sense.

"Good show, my dear lady! How wonderful, indeed, indubitably! Ah, yes, scones! Scones and jam, I say!"

"Okay, Pinkamena, yer not makin' any sense no more. That means it's time ta stop." Jackie put her tea down and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Ah'm in the mood fer a nap, and that bed looks mighty comfortable." Jackie sat on her bed and rested her head on the pillow, before receiving Pinkamena's one on her face.

"No! You have nighttime to sleep! You heard the lady, Jackie. We can explore, as long as we stay invisible. Don't you want to explore? Get to know the area for tomorrow?" Pinkamena lowered her voice. "Maybe steal some cakes from the kitchen?"

"What was that last one?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," smiled Pinkamena. "Come on, don't be a Lazy McLazy Bones!"

Jackie sighed heavily, her breath billowing up and pushing her bangs. She wearily stood up. "Fine. Let's make it quick, though."

Careful to walk quietly as to not disturb the classes going on, Jackie and Pinkamena walked down the stairs and into the hall where they first met Madame Coulombe.

"Oh, this carpet is so soft," Pinkamena moaned as she knelt down and stroked the plush rug. She then decided to put her face on it, earning a small kick from Jackie's foot.

"Pinkamena," Jackie's tone was full of warnings.

Pinkamena stood up, brushing her face. "You should really try it. Hey, what's that?" She walked over to the end of the hallway towards a large door. She put her ear to it, and heard music playing. The door was open a crack, so she put her eye to it as well. She could see a very vast ballroom, with marble floors and white pillars. There was about eight or nine girls in long, well-designed dresses, each a different color, standing in a line. They had stacks of books on their heads.

Wait, what?

"Jackie, get a load of this!" Pinkamena whispered excitedly as she scooted over for Jackie to see. "They've got books on their heads!"

"What in tarnation?" Jackie peered into the crack as well, and began to chortle. "They sure do look funny with 'em big books on their noggins."

They watched in silence as one of the girls began to walk forward, her back straight, her head held up high, slightly trembling under the weight of the books. Her feet were encased in impossibly high heels, yet she walked with nary a wobble, as if she was born to walk in them. After reaching one end of the hall, she turned gracefully and walked back, standing in the same position she was in. The girl on her left began the same thing, as their teacher paced up and down, observing their every step, commenting now and again. The teacher was too far away, so Jackie and Pinkamena did not hear anything.

After watching for a short time, Jackie stepped away and slowly closed the door. "Come on, Pinkamena. Let's go explore some other places."

They walked around aimlessly, stopping to eavesdrop on the classes and to examine some interesting things.

Unfortunately, most of the rooms were in use, and there weren't many places left for Jackie and Pinkamena to inspect. Jackie glanced at the round wall clock hanging above them.

"Looks like it's almost lunchtime," she deduced from the time. "What do ya suppose we do?"

"Maybe we can join the girls for lunch!" suggested Pinkamena. "We could introduce ourselves, make some friends-"

"Now ya heard that lady. She told us ta stay hidden. Like a surprise."

"Aw, that's no fun. How are we gonna eat now?" Pinkamena pouted.

Just then, they heard footsteps and voices, lots of them.

"…But we all know that he won't go to the Grand Ball without anyone who has as much class as him, so of course his only option is to ask me, I mean, come on.

"Aw, Joanna, you are so lucky!"

"I know, right?"

Jackie and Pinkamena looked at each other frantically as they searched for a place to hide. Sadly, they were too late, and were soon spotted by the gang of girls headed their way.

"Like, ew? Who are you?" demanded the front girl. She had long, shiny blonde hair that was piled on her head in a fancy bun. She wore a short skirt, along with a white blouse, the buttons straining on her quite large chest.

Behind her were three other girls: one more blonde, a redhead, and a brunette. All of them were wearing equally short skirts and tight blouses.

"Er, howdy," Jackie tipped her head in hello. "Ah'm Jackie, and this here's Pinka- Diane."

"Hi!" chirped Pinkamena.

The head blonde pursed her over-glossed lips. "Are you new students?" She narrowed her heavily made up eyes.

"Yeah, we are," replied Jackie, now getting a little nervous. "Uh, we'd love ta stay and chat, but, we got stuff ta do."

"We do? But that lady said we could- hey!"

Jackie grabbed Pinkamena's wrist and pulled her towards the end of the hallway they were in, up the stairs and into the their room, where, surprisingly, a tray of sandwiches and tea were placed on the coffee table.

"Ah guess we eat lunch in here," said Jackie, as she sat down on the couch. She took her hat off and ran her hands through her soft, straw-colored hair.

"Those girls looked nice," said Pinkamena, sitting down as well and grabbing a sandwich. She opened it and examined the contents. It was plain turkey, but Pinkamena didn't realize it was meat. She nibbled the corner of the slice, decided she liked it, and began munching happily on the sandwich.

Jackie did the same, taking a cream cheese one instead of turkey. She chewed thoughtfully, staring at the silver platter. "Those girls…Ah don't wanna sound rude, but they sorta looked…trashy."

Pinkamena gasped, choking on a breadcrumb. She hastily poured herself some tea, and gulped it down. "You don't even know them! How could you say that?"

"Hey, Ah'm the Element of Honesty, not Kindness!" said Jackie. "Don't tell me they didn't look like the sorta girls who hang around the boys. Ya know…they're like the bad apples of the bunch."

"Hmm, now that I think about it," Pinkamena murmured. "Hey, remember that trip to Las Pegasus last summer? We went there for Rarity's fashion show. Well, outside our hotel, I saw this one mare, wearing a really short dress, with TONS of make-up on her. She got into a car with this other colt and they drove off. Are those the type of girls that these girls are?"

"Not exactly. That mare you saw was probably a… prostitute." The last word was mumbled.

"A what?" asked Pinkamena.

"A prostitute. A mare that sleeps with other stallions fer bits."

"I see," Pinkamena gobbled her sandwich down and reached for another one. "These girls are prostitutes in training, am I right?"

Jackie laughed. "Let's not make any theories up, but Ah think that blonde one certaintly has the personality of one."

They finished lunch, polishing all the sandwiches and tea off.

"Alright, now, Ah'ma take a nap, and ya better not disturb me," Jackie grumbled as she took her shoes off (with difficulty, still confused by her toes and feet) and curled up on the bed, hugging her pillow.

Barely five minutes passed, and Pinkamena shook Jackie awake.

"What did Ah say?"

"I know, but look! I was nosing around the papers Princess Celestia left us, and this looks like some sort of schedule. There's a list of classes here, and the times they start and end."

Jackie peered at the schedule:

_Breakfast and Morning Tea - 8:30 AM to 9:30_

_Class 1: Conversations Over Dinner – 9:30 AM to 10:30 AM_

_Class 2: Proper Table Etiquette – 10:30 AM to 11:30 AM_

_Class 3: Walking In Heels With Ease – 11:30 AM to 12:30 PM_

_Lunch – 12:30 PM to 1:30 PM_

_Class 4: Dressing In Style – 1:30 PM to 2:30 PM_

_Class 5: Ballroom Dancing – 2:30 PM to 3:30 PM_

_Class 6: How To Apply Make-Up and Other Grooming Tips – 3:30 PM to 4:30 PM_

_Class 7: Easy Cooking For Ladies – 4:30 PM to 5:30 PM_

_Tea – 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM_

_Free Time – 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM_

_Dinner – 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM_

_Lights Out At 10:30 PM_

Jackie groaned. Dressing in style? Jackie thought about what Rainbow Dash would say if she saw this schedule. She would probably laugh…_Ha ha Applejack always dresses in style!_

"Alright then," Jackie said. She rolled over, her back now to Pinkamena. "Ah'ma get some shut-eye. Nothin' else ta do, now that we've been seen. Ah guess we jus' stay in here."

Pinkamena was left listening to the steady breathing of Jackie as she closed her eyes and napped. "But what about tea and dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Another Dimension

Chapter 4

* * *

AN: OMG. CLASSES DIDNT EVEN START WHY DID I DO CLIFFHANGER OMGOMG. thanks to Ventus Snow Lionheart for beta-reading! YOU DA BEST. ALSO check out me other stories.

* * *

Tea and dinner were delivered to the room by Arielle, who would always timidly knock on the door before entering, would softly ask the girls if they needed anything, then would quietly exit the room.

"Boy, that woman sure acts a lot like Fluttershy," Pinkamena said, pulling her boots off and getting ready for bed. She wriggled out of her dress, and was left standing in her underwear. "Hey…" Pinkamena squinted at her body in the mirror. She ran her hands down her stomach and hips. "I like being a human." She did a twirl, laughing, and then skipped around the room.

"Fer Celestia's sake, put yer clothes on," sighed Jackie, as she herself pulled on a pair of soft white pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. She shyly reached under her top and fumbled with her bra straps, trying to undo the confusing contraption. Finally, the bra unhooked, leaving Jackie sighing in relief and giving her the quest of taking her bra off with her shirt on.

Pinkamena rooted in her bag for some pajamas, and found a pink nightgown, which she slipped into. "Ooh, look how pretty I look!" she squealed, doing another twirl, her nightgown billowing.

"Yeah," Jackie grunted, tearing her red bobble out of her hair, setting her locks free. She drew her bed covers back and jumped in.

"Wait! We gotta brush our teeth!" cried Pinkamena.

Jackie groaned, already falling under the spell her super soft bed was casting over her. "Ah'll do it tomorrow," she mumbled, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Pinkamena shook her head. "If you don't brush your teeth after every meal, you're gonna have a bad time." She found a small case, and zipped it open, revealing a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a variety of face creams. She took the toothbrush and paste out, and slowly opened the door. She stepped out, barefoot, and padded down the hall towards the bathroom, where she stood at the sink and tried (tried, not succeeded) to brush her teeth. 10 minutes later, creamy white froth coated the sink, with a few droplets on the mirror, and Pinkamena walked out, smiling and proud of herself. She leapt into bed, and almost fell asleep until she heard a yell.

"Like, _ew_, who left all their spit in the sink?"

* * *

_Knock knock_.

"Mmm."

_Knock knock_.

"Big Mac, git the door."

_Knock knock_.

Jackie inhaled deeply, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then registered the fact that someone was knocking on the door. She ran a hand through her hair, and opened the door.

"Good morning, _chère_," greeted Arielle, bowing her head slightly, her glossy brown curls tumbling over her shoulders.

"Mornin'," murmured Jackie, her eyelids drooping. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"It eez 7:30 in zee morning," Arielle replied. "I suggest you take zee shower and dress nicely for Madame Coulombe, as today you will begin zee classes. Everyday, I will wake you up at zis time, so you 'ave time to get ready. Madame Coulombe 'as told me to tell you to meet 'er in 'er office." She gave a polite nod before scurrying off, waking up the rest of the hall.

Jackie stood there for a few seconds, still trying to wake up. "What?" she muttered. She closed the door, the slam stirring Pinkamena awake.

Pinkamena yawned widely, stretching her arms and legs. She kicked the duvet off of her and hopped out of bed, shaking her curls. "Good morning, sunshine!" she cheered. "Who was at the door?"

"T'was Arielle, tellin' us ta git ready fer breakfast, which is gonna be in Miss Coulombe's office," Jackie stated, as she walked over to her suitcase and ruffled through the clothes. She sighed and sat on her rear end, riffling through all the garments. All the clothes were too girly and delicate and…_frou-frouy_. Nothing really seemed to fit Jackie, until she pulled out a simple button down dress, with cap sleeves. It was a light orange, and on one of the small breast pockets, a single red apple was stitched on it. It reminded Jackie of the…pony she was once. She stood up and began to put it on.

Meanwhile, Pinkamena was having a much harder time deciding what to wear. "Pink, pink, or pink?" she wondered aloud, flinging dress and skirts here and there. Finally, she settled on a light pink dress that fell to her knees. It was smooth and silky, with a gathered up hem and a hot pink belt that rested on her hips. She slipped on her pink boots.

Jackie put her hair back into a ponytail, her eyes wandering around the room until they landed on her hat. She hesitated for a while, before deciding to leave the hat here. When Rarity would invite her to come over for dinner to meet some clients who were interested in her apples, Rarity would always ask Jackie to take her hat off. _Ah'm glad Ah remembered yer advice, Rarity_, thought Jackie.

When the girls were both presentable, they made their way towards the staircase, taking care not to draw any attention. All the other students seemed much to busy to care about two new girls. They reached the office, having memorized the layout of the hallway from their earlier expedition. They reached the door, and Jackie took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the faint reply of Madame Coulombe.

Jackie pushed the door open, and walked in, Pinkamena close on her heels.

"Good morning," smiled Madame Coulombe. "Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the two chairs in front of her desk.

Jackie and Pinkamena sat down as Madame Coulombe offered them some tea and toast with jam, fresh fruits, and miniature tarts.

"How are you finding my school so far?" she asked, leaning back with a cup of tea.

"Well, we haven't really started any of the lessons, but I like it here!" said Pinkamena, spreading a hearty amount of jam on her toast. "The foods top notch!"

"Ah gotta agree with Pinkamena, er, _Diane_," smiled Jackie, as she recalled Madame Coulombe's request to call Pinkamena by her middle name, which was more _appropriate_.

Madame Coulombe nodded. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves. Isn't Paris just lovely?"

"Uh, yeah, totally," said Jackie.

"Even though we are in Paris, we do take pride in our English speaking teachers and curriculum. We already expect the students to know French, but after reading your…reports, I see that none of you know how to speak the language?" Madame Coulombe glanced at the girls.

"Sadly, Ah never learnt French. Ah didn't see a reason ta learn ta speak fancy, see?"

"I can't speak French, but I sure can speak fancily!" said Pinkamena. She cleared her throat. "Good morrow, my dear lady, how are you in thine finest day of the year, ho ho ho!"

"Thank you, Santa Claus," muttered Jackie.

Madame Coulombe stared at Pinkamena for a few seconds before looking away. "Well then, I suggest you finish your breakfast and get ready for your first class. You have Conversations over Dinner, in Room 14, with Miss Coleman." Madame Coulombe began pulling out some files and reading them, indicating that the conversation was over. Jackie and Pinkamena silently finished their breakfast.

"Well, thank ya kindly," Jackie bowed her head and rushed out of the office.

"Anytime," Madame Coulombe called out. "Oh, and girls?"

Jackie and Pinkamena stopped in their tracks.

"If you have any issues, or just need someone to talk to, I am here, alright? Now, move along!"

Jackie and Pinkamena scurried down the hall, grateful for leaving the stuffy office. They began their search for Room 14, but alas, they could not find it!

"Do ya know where we're goin'?" Jackie scratched her head.

"I have no idea," said Pinkamena.

Footsteps were heard, and the two girls whipped around to find themselves face to face with the gang from yesterday.

"Well, well, well," sneered the head blonde. Her shiny lips were curled into a smirk.

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday!" said Pinkamena, bounding forward to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you…again!"

The blonde stared at her hand in disgust before wiping it on her skirt. "So, you two _are_ new students?"

Jackie nodded, "You bet."

"What's your first lesson?" demanded the blonde.

"Conversations over Dinner," said Pinkamena. "Kinda weird, don't you think? Learning about dinner conversations when we just had breakfast? Crazy! What do you talk about at dinner? How good the food is? Is the food here nice? All we had for dinner yesterday were sandwiches, which is bo-ring, 'cuz we had those for lunch as well and-"

The blonde held up a hand. "Can you stop talking? Please?" Her smirk was then replaced with a sickly sweet smile. "I have that as well, maybe we can walk to class together? I'm Joanna LaGarde." She pointed to the other blonde. "That's Minette Marseau," then to the brunette, "that's Ina Boyd," and finally the redhead, "and then there's Francesca Dunn."

Pinkamena smiled back, while Jackie hung in the back. "That's cool! I'm Pinkamena, but the head teacher wants to call me Diane, so you can call me that, or you can call me by my nickname, which is Pinkie Pie, which is my first name shortened and my last name put together, like making an actual pie, like when you put the dough, which the pie, then the filling, which is Pinkie! It's all very confusing, as nicknaming is an art I am an expert in, and this is Jackie, who has to be called Jacqueline which is really long and fancy but-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Joanna's voice rose. Her friendly composure cracked underneath Pinkamena's blabber. She quickly reconstructed her smile. "Let's get to class, shall we? I think you've got a lot to learn. Coming Jackie?" All eyes were trained on the farmer girl.

"Uh, sure," she mumbled shuffling towards the group. She glanced warily at Joanna's slender arm, which was hooked with Pinkamena's, but only Jackie noticed Joanna's long sharp pink nails digging gently into the skin of Pinkamena.

* * *

HEY. HEY GUYS. HEY HEY HEY. GUYS. GUYS HEY. REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Dimension

Chapter 5

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this was late. I watched the Avengers. I love Loki. So MUCH. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I saw it twice and I'm watching it again this thursday. I'm unmotivated. I just want to write for the Pegasi. OMG. LOKI. fixed a few mistakes, silly me.

* * *

"Sit, sit! You're late!" scolded Miss Coleman, a short stout woman with brown hair in a tight bun.

The girls that just arrived sat down silently. Diane gestured to Jackie to sit next to her, but Joanna, who smiled at Diane, soon took the seat. Jackie huffed and sat on the other side of Diane.

"Now," Miss Coleman began, but her eyes fell upon the two new girls. "Ah! It seems we have some new students! Why don't you come on up and introduce yourselves?"

Diane and Jackie shuffled to the front of the class. Everyone stared at them expectantly.

"Hi!" chirped Diane. "My name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie, or Pinkie Pie, but Madame Coulombe wants you to call me Diane, so that's cool as well, but that's a boring name, and I don't like boring names, but anyways, that doesn't matter, because you shouldn't really judge someone by their name, so if it's boring then-"

"Ah'm Jacqueline," interrupted Jackie, placing a hand on Diane's mouth, cutting the flow of words. "But y'all can call me Jackie."

"Wonderful," smiled Miss Coleman. "Take your seats, and I hope that everyone will welcome you to our school with open arms."

Everyone was silent, either staring out the window or just sighing sleepily.

"Now," Miss Coleman started. "When one talks to another over dinner, it is crucial that we do not speak of anything unpleasant, for example, talking about your dog's recent sickness," Miss Coleman shot a glare at a sheepish looking blonde girl. "You must speak about pleasant things, like complimenting your partner's outfit, or how nice the dinner is." She walked around the room for a second. "Alright! Jackie, Joanna, to the front of the room!"

Jackie glanced down for a second before standing up and walking to the teacher's desk. Joanna slipped gracefully from her seat and joined Jackie.

"Alright," said Miss Coleman. "Just pretend to be having dinner together, and Joanna, I want you to start a conversation. Ready? Begin!"

Joanna smiled. "Isn't this just splendid? It's great coming here with a friend."

"Yeah, this sure is some mighty fine grub, Ah tell ya that!" said Jackie, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Stop! STOP!" cried Miss Coleman. "What on Earth was that?"

"I'm sorry?" Joanna put on an innocent face.

"Not you, dear," simpered Miss Coleman. "Her!"

All eyes were on Jackie.

"What?" Jackie gave a little laugh. "Was Ah too excited?"

"Where are you from?" asked Miss Coleman.

"Well, Ah'm from a small town in…America, livin' on a farm with ma folks."

"Ah, that explains the accent," smirked Miss Coleman. The rest of the class giggled.

"S'there somethin' wrong with ma accent?" asked Jackie, her tone darkening.

"Well, how do I put this nicely…"

"Yes. There _is_ something wrong with your accent," piped up Joanna, crossing her arms.

"And what's that?" Jackie clenched her fists.

"It's too…rough. And country."

"And that's a problem?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Girls, please, sit down now! Now is not the time to squabble." Miss Coleman turned to Jackie. "What I was trying to say is that your…speech needs some work."

"Some?" muttered Minette, who was seated next to Ina. They looked at each other and snorted.

"And just what's wrong with ma speech?" asked Jackie.

"Well, oh dear, as Joanna said, it's too…rough. Here at Madame Coulombe's Finishing School For Young Ladies, we pride on teaching our students the art of fine and proper speech. To succeed, the girls must have a clear accent and impeccable understanding of speech, grammar, and dictation. And in order for that to happen, we must fix you right away!"

"Excuse me!" yelled Jackie. "Ah ain't some dog ya get fixed. Ah ain't some sorta animal ya train ta speak proper and whatnot!"

"That is exactly what I am talking about!" cried Miss Coleman. "That atrocious accent! You completely destroy the English language! Have you no shame?"

"Hey!" piped up Diane. "Come on lady, give her a break! It's not her fault."

Jackie gave Diane a warm smile, thankful for someone to be on her side.

"Did you not hear how she murdered the delicate language?" snapped Miss Coleman. She turned to Jackie. "Mark my words, by the end of this term, I will have you speaking absolute proper English. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," sneered Jackie as she stomped back to her seat and heavily sat down. She kept quiet for the rest of the lesson, glaring at the worksheet that she was supposed to complete by the end of the class.

A light tinkling sound was heard, signaling the end of the class. Everyone began to sigh and stand up, leaning over to chat to their friends. Jackie stood up and smoothed her dress, taking out the crumpled schedule she kept in her breast pocket.

"What do we have now?" asked Diane, who stood next to Jackie.

"Somethin' ta do with tables," muttered Jackie.

"Are you two coming?" asked Joanna, looking back at the girls as she walked out the door.

"Yup. We'll catch up," said Diane, hooking her arm through Jackie's. "Come on…hey..." She looked down before taking a breath. "Is it okay if I call you AJ?" Her baby blue eyes were wide with nostalgia. "It would make it feel less…scary and unfamiliar."

Something tugged at Jackie's heart, and a smile spread across her face. "Of course ya can…Pinkie."

The pair walked out of class feeling happier. They followed the crowd of girls and caught Joanna's large trying-to-look-cool-but-failing messy bun bobbing like a shiny blonde periscope in a sea of silky groomed hair. They turned to walk inside a large classroom. It had a large wooden dining table set in the middle. Everyone began taking her places. Diane and Jackie quickly snagged two together, away from Joanna and her group.

A tall young woman walked out of the storage closet in the back of the room. She had white-blonde hair in pin-straight bangs that hung into her brown eyes. She was carrying a red rose. She inhaled the sweet scent, closing her eyes before placing it gently in a crystal blue vase on the table.

"Welcome everyone," she said. Her voice was like whipped cream, sugary and light, almost fairy like. She certaintly sounded like a nice woman. She smiled at everyone. "Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "New students! Please, tell me your names."

"I'm Pinkamena, but you can call me Pinkie Pie or Diane. Miss Coulombe wants everyone to call me Diane because it's more proper and ladylike."

"And Ah'm Jacqueline, but Ah'd prefer it if ya called me Jackie."

"Wonderful," the teacher said. "My name is Linda Summers, but you can call me Linda or Mrs. Summers."

"That's a pretty name!" said Diane.

"Thank you, Diane," Mrs. Summers smiled again, lighting up the room with her sunny smile. "Now, on to our lesson for today. We shall be practicing the skill of…" She paused, the suspense lingering in the air. "Soup." She said the word quickly, making it sound almost comical. "In front of you are soup bowls. To your right, you have forks. To your left you have knives. But on the top, you have two spoons: a soupspoon and a desert spoon. I want everyone to hold up the soupspoon."

Jackie hesitated for a second. She closed her eyes, and mentally gasped. She was having a vision of herself a filly. She was sitting at a table, much like this one. In front of her was a soup bowl, filled to the brim with creamy, light broth. Seated next to her were her Aunt and Uncle Orange.

"Come on, dear, pickup your soupspoon," cooed Aunt Orange.

Uncle Orange gestured to the bigger spoon of the two.

She was roughly brought back to the present after Diane poked her sharply in the thigh. She took in a few rapid breaths and quickly picked up the bigger spoon. She looked around to find everyone else doing the same.

"Excellent!" cheered Mrs. Summers softly.

"Hey, AJ, what happened?" whispered Diane. "Your eyes went all funny, like you were having a vision. Oh my gosh, are you physic? Just like that girl from that show, where she had visions of things and oh my gosh that is so cool, what was her name again? It was a bird…"

"Sh," Jackie murmured.

"Now I will choose someone to pour soup in everyone's bowls. I know you all just had breakfast, so I asked the chef if he could make some punch for us. Hmm, who shall pass the bowl? Let me see…Ah, a volunteer! Thank you Joanna."

Joanna began ladling the bright red punch into everyone's bowls. When she arrived to Jackie's bowl, she bent down and whispered, "I don't know how you people on the farm have soup, but please don't embarrass yourself by lifting the bowl to your mouth and drinking it like that. I know you must hang out with the pigs a lot and they may seem to enjoy eating like that, but here, where you don't belong, we don't do things like that. It's called a spoon, see one before?" She straightened up and continued her rounds.

"She's the pig," muttered Diane, who managed to get a giggle out of the farm girl.

"Okay, now gently, _gently_, Alice, lower the spoon into the 'soup', filling the indent with the 'soup'. Then slowly lift the spoon to your lips and take a delicate sip. Don't slurp, my dears. We will go in turns. Francesca, you go first. We will go clockwise."

Francesca, the redhead of the group, lifted the spoon to her mouth and took a gentle sip.

"Well done, next!"

Every girl executed the procedure perfectly.

Then it was Diane's turn.

She held the spoon to her mouth, pursed her lips, and took an almighty slurp that sounded like Thor, the God of Thunder himself summoned all the thunder in the world to sound in the room.

Jackie was beside herself with laughter, and so was the entire class. Joanna and her cronies just looked on in disgust. Everyone heard a bell-like laughter. It was coming from Mrs. Summers herself.

"Very funny, Diane," she smiled. "I think we all need a laugh from time to time. Let's see you do it properly though."

Diane smiled widely, and sipped just as elegantly as Princess Celestia would have if she were here.

"Excellent. Jackie?"

Jackie stared at the punch in her bowl.

The spoon was clenched in her hand as she lowered it into the blood-red liquid. The spoon was slightly shaking as it made its way to her lips, which were quivering slightly. She tipped the spoon back, letting the punch trickle into her mouth and down her throat. After the liquid had drained, she lowered the spoon.

"Oh my, that was…perfect," said Mrs. Summers. "Well done, Jackie."

"Thank you," Jackie responded, a pinch of sugar in her voice.

After the class finished the round, they went again, with Mrs. Summers praising Jackie when she was up again.

Jackie smiled smugly, casting an 'are-you-shocked' look in Joanna's direction. The bell rang, and everyone got up to go to her next class.

"That was impressive," said Joanna, walking up to Jackie. "But let's just see how good you are walking in high heels."

* * *

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. OMG OMG OMG. LOKI. OMG. REVIEW. MAKE ME HAPPY. OMG.

LOKI!


	6. Chapter 6

Another Dimension

Chapter 6

* * *

AN: SO TIRED. you know, hawkeye doesn't get enough attention. i love him! he is so cute! and so is mark ruffalo. is that how you spell his name? i spend more time think of my ANs than the actual story. for every two AD, i update Happily ever laughter.

* * *

"High heels?" Diane laughed. "Oh, that's easy, don't you worry about us. Right, Jackie?"

"Yeah, we can take on anythin' they throw at us," said Jackie, a strong look on her face. "So you can take your high heels and stick them right up your-"

"Oh-kay, Jackie, getting a little carried away here," Diane pulled Jackie's arm as they made their way towards the ballroom, where high heel walking class was being held.

They entered the cavernous hall. The polished marble floors gleamed and shone, and a beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were chairs lined up in a row, one for each student. Jackie counted them, and found that there were only 11 girls taking this class.

"Sit."

A tall, stick thin woman appeared out of nowhere, wearing a gray suit. She had gray hair as well, pulled back so tight it looked like she couldn't blink. She walked around the girls who were now seated, scrutinizing them with her sharp narrow eyes. "New students. Stand."

Diane and Jackie stood up right away; keen on not making her angry.

The teacher walked towards Diane, her face close to the pink haired girl.

Diane looked nervous, her eyes flitting back and forth as she waited for the woman to stop breathing down her neck.

"Stand up straight," the teacher said, her voice as cold and hard as ice.

Diane stood a little straighter, her legs reaching their full length and her back gracefully arched.

"Better," murmured the woman. "Name."

"Diane," the scared girl replied. "Diane Pie."

The teacher nodded and moved on to the next one.

Jackie copied Diane's pose, standing nice and tall. This seemed to please the teacher, who then asked for her name.

"Jacqueline Apple, m'am, but you can call me Jackie."

"Well. You may sit now."

Diane and Jackie took their seats.

"My name is Mrs. Hawkins. I teach young ladies how to properly walk in high heels. Now, onto the lesson," She walked out of the hall for a second and came back rolling a cart filled with boxes. On the boxes were names.

"Each of you must come and collect your box. Hold on, Diane, Jackie, wait until everyone has gotten theirs."

The girls waited and watched as the others stood up and grabbed their boxes, sitting back down with the packages on their laps.

"Now, Diane, what's your size?"

"What? I mean, pardon?"

"Your shoe size."

"Oh…um…" Diane suddenly got an idea. She wrenched her own boot off her foot and peered inside. "Uh, it says here… 37."

"US?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Jackie?"

Jackie had done the same. "38, m'am."

"Very well. Class," Mrs. Hawkins addressed the others. "Put your shoes on and wait. Diane, Jackie, follow me."

They followed Mrs. Hawkins out of the ball and into the hallway. She turned to them, and asked, "Do you own any heels?"

Jackie thought for a second. "Ah think we have some in our room."

"Lead the way," said Mrs. Hawkins.

Teacher and students made their way towards Diane and Jackie's room. Jackie walked over to her suitcase and pulled it open, revealing a messy array of clothes.

"Heh, gotta unpack," she laughed nervously as Mrs. Hawkins stared at the chaos that was Jackie's suitcase. Jackie got on her knees and began rummaging through the layers of fabric. Her frantic fingers suddenly scraped what seemed to be shoes, and she dragged them to the surface. In her hands now, was the most beautiful pair of heels. They were ruby red, suede, and at least _five_ inches with a small white bow on the strap.

"Oh my," said Mrs. Hawkins, clearly in awe at the sheer exquisiteness of the shoes. "Those will do…just fine…yes…"

"Look at mine!" cried Diane, brandishing another equally exquisite pair. However, these were pale pink, with thousands of tiny, hot pink sequins that caught and threw light around. The heel (five inches as well) was covered in pink gems. Mrs. Hawkins cradled them in her hands; the gems looked suspiciously like diamonds, but she refused to believe it.

"Good. Now let's get back to class," she cleared her throat, her thoughts still on those gorgeous shoes.

They made it back to class to find everyone chatting.

"Quiet."

Silence immediately befell the class as they quickly sat back down in their chairs and stared at their teacher.

"I hope you are all wearing your shoes?" Mrs. Hawkins asked, pacing up and down in front of her students. "Diane, Jackie, put on your heels."

As they prepared to put their shoes on, audible gasps erupted across the group. Half the girls were in shock from the sheer gloriousness of Diane and Jackie's heels.

"Those are the most beautiful shoes ever," breathed one girl, placing a hand on her chest. "_Where_ did you get them?"

"Uh, they were a gift," responded Jackie, a smile on her face. _Looks like they're impressed_ said a little voice in her head. _Now show them how to really walk in heels._

Jackie slid the shoes on, and stood up, wobbling just the tiniest bit. She felt tall, strong, almost regal, like she was a princess, or an alicorn, or both. She took a deep breath, loving the sensation of feeling so powerful. She was ready. She stuck her right leg out, prepared to take a first step. However, the heel of her shoe was in contact with the floor for one second before…

"Oomph!"

Jackie groaned, her ankle stinging with pain. Muffled laughter was heard in the class. Jackie rubbed her ankle, the joint throbbing painfully.

"AJ, you okay?" asked Diane, who was kneeling down next to her friend.

"Yeah, Ah'm alright…" She caught Mrs. Hawkins's eye. "Jus' not used ta _these_ heels."

"That's alright," said Mrs. Hawkins, helping Jackie to her feet by pulling her arms up. Jackie trembled, her feet shaking under her pressure. The blonde girl grasped the older woman in an effort to stay upright. Shortly after, Jackie was able to stand properly without assistance. She looked over to Diane, who was standing as well. In fact, Diane seemed completely comfortable in her heels. She was even bouncing around, tapping one foot.

"Wow, I just love these shoes!" she cried, hopping. "They make me feel so tall and fancy!" She twirled around, pirouetting elegantly on one foot.

"Well, you seem quite agile on your feet," smiled Mrs. Hawkins. "Why don't you walk around for everyone to watch?"

The rest of the class was busy being entertained by Jackie's difficulties, but their heads turned to Diane's energetic prancing around the ballroom.

"I feel like a ballerina!" Diane sang, her heels playfully clacking on the marble. She finished her 'routine' with a huge spin, throwing her arms out.

One girl began to clap, and soon the rest of the class (excluding four girls) began clapping as well, applauding Diane on her otherwise wonderful performance.

"Well done," Mrs. Hawkins's smile grew wider. "I seem to have found my favorite student. Right then, everyone one, get up and practice walking. Remember, keep your back and legs still and straight, or else you will fall and meet your fate. No, Jackie, come here, let me help you…"

The rest of the class was fairly enjoyable. Lots of girls came up to Diane and asked her how she learnt to walk so well in heels, while Jackie spent some time with Mrs. Hawkins. When the hour was over, Jackie was proud with her progress: She could stand with no assistance, and now she could walk in a (almost) straight line.

The bell rang, indicating the end of another lesson. Murmurs of 'Ugh, lunch time, finally' and 'oh my god, I'm so tired' traveled through the air.

Diane and Jackie put their normal shoes on and prepared to walk out of class, occasionally being smiled at by the other girls.

"Ya know, Pinkie," Jackie said as they left the ballroom. "Ah reckon we'll get along jus' fine with these girls… 'Cept for, ya know, _them_." Jackie stressed on the 'them' to indicate she was talking about Joanna and Co.

"Yeah, I totally agree!" Diane waved to some random girl. "The girls here are nice."

"Whaddya say we go git us some grub?" Jackie linked arms with Diane and they strutted all the way to the dining hall. They both felt a bight lighter on their feet, confident that they would be able to get through Princess Celestia's mission successfully.

They entered the massive dining hall. Lines of oak tables were set in rows with matching dining chairs with rose colored cushions. There was a queue at the back of the room, which entered a door and came out another. Girl with entered with empty, forest green trays and exited with their plates laden with food. Diane and Jackie decided to follow the crowd and grabbed a pair of trays. They joined the line, standing close to each other.

After waiting for a while, they were able to enter the kitchen. Ivory white tiles covered every inch, and a long steel salad bar greeted them.

"Dang, look at them lettuces," said Jackie, eyeing the crisp ice-cold leaves.

"Mmm!" Diane piled her plate high with carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, and smothered it all with a huge dollop of dressing. Jackie did the same, however, her plate looked more like a dish than a vegetable infused nuclear explosion. As they moved on, they arrived at a similar bar, except this one served hot meals.

"What the hay is that?" pondered Jackie as she peered through the protective glass at some beef stroganoff.

"It's beef stroganoff, darling," said the red-haired cook.

"Beef?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, dear. Cow?"

"C-c-c-cow?"

"Oh, are you a vegetarian?"

Jackie gulped and nodded.

"Well, just move right along, sweetheart."

Jackie left the kitchen, trembling slightly, her face taking a lovely shade of mint green. She joined Diane, who was standing outside the door with her plate of salad and a bowl of the beef stroganoff.

"P-pinkie, ya know that's cow, right?" stammered Jackie, glaring at the bowl of brown strips and creamy sauce.

"Well, yeah. I mean, humans eat cows, so why not blend in?" said Diane, her face falling. "I feel bad, sure, but I mean, it tastes…nice."

"Whatever," grumbled Jackie. "Let's just get a seat."

"Easier said than done!" exclaimed Diane.

They looked around the hall, each seat already taken by someone, each table already occupied.

All except for the one at the end of the hall. Only one girl occupied it.

Diane and Jackie quickly raced to the table, desperate to reach it before the seats got taken.

"Hi!" chirped Diane as they arrived.

The girl looked up from her soup. She had long blonde hair, curled softly so it fell on her shoulders gracefully. Her eyes were a light hazel, with flecks of gold and olive green, outlined with thick black eyelashes. She sat with a sense of poise and rationality. She wore a lilac colored dress that hugged her knees.

"Hello," she said softly. Her voice was delicate, and smooth. There was a hint of accent, but she hid it very well.

"I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Diane or Pinkie or Pinkie Pie, and this is Jackie Apple, but you can call her Jackie."

"My name is…Golden Kuznetsova."

"Can we sit here?"

"Of course you can."

Diane and Jackie plunked their trays and sat down. Jackie grabbed her fork, and stabbed a carrot, lifted it to her mouth, and bit into it, enjoying the crunchy texture and the small burst of cool juice that dripped onto her tongue.

Diane did the same, except she was spooning rice and beef into her mouth.

Golden was eating her soup slowly. Every time she lifted her spoon she would follow the procedures Diane and Jackie learnt in Table Etiquette class.

Lunch was quiet, until Golden put her spoon down. "I am in your class. Did you notice me?"

"Pardon?" Jackie asked.

"I am in your class. For everything. Did you notice me? I smiled at you once."

"Uh, sorry, guess Ah didn't, but Ah'll be sure ta keep an eye out for ya," winked Jackie.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us sit here," smiled Diane. "It's always weird starting at a new school and then you have to have lunch, and you don't know where to sit, and you feel lost and-"

"Yes, yes," sighed Jackie. "Ah think she gets it."

"Yes, I do. I get it," responded Golden.

"So you're in every class with us?" Diane stuffed her face with lettuce.

"Yes, I am. At this school, we are divided by door colors. The ones with blue doors are in one class, the ones with red doors are in others, and we, the green doors, are in one class. We all have lunch together, though."

"Ah get it now," mumbled Jackie, who was twiddling a celery stalk between her fingers.

"So, tell us about yourself," said Diane, making herself more comfortable in her chair.

Golden took a deep breath. "My name is Golden Rosaline Kuznetsova. I was born in Russia, May 18th 1994. My parents sent me to this school because they wanted me to become a proper lady, when my real passion is not lady like at all. I am teased for the way I talk and dress. I hate it her," Golden stopped. She licked her lips and smiled. "My favorite color is purple. My favorite food is pineapples. That is about it."

"Interesting," nodded Diane. "Why are you teased? You're super nice!"

"I am just not accepted here," said Golden sadly. "Also, my name. I hate it."

"Your name is nice! Unique!" stated Jackie.

"That doesn't matter…" Golden glanced at the unfortunate table that had to seat Joanna and her crew. "They will never stop."

* * *

You know who's really cute though?

Loki.

MY NAME'S ROCKZO THE ROCK AND ROLL CLOWN. AND I DO C-C-C-COCAINE. high five if you've seen that show. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Another Dimension

Chapter 7

* * *

AN: even as a girl, I can still appreciate Scarlett Johansson's ass.

* * *

Lunch was over quicker than they had expected. Diane and Jackie polished off their plates while Golden calmly sipped her soup and stared at them with her big eyes. The bell rang, sending everyone to her designated classrooms. Diane and Jackie followed Golden, since she was in every single class with them. Golden walked slowly, letting everybody else pass in front of her. One of the walking girls roughly pushed Golden, and left without even apologizing. Golden stayed silent and just watched everybody go by.

"Didya see that?" cried Jackie. "That girl jus' pushed you!"

"What can I do?" whispered Golden. "Let's hurry, we have classes!"

"What _is_ our next class?" asked Diane, skipping down the hallway.

"Dressing in style," Golden responded.

"Ugh, really? We hafta learn how ta dress ourselves? What sorta useless lessons do they teach here?" grumbled Jackie, clearly not pleased with today's agenda.

"We have to learn how to dress appropriately for social events, like balls and dinners, and we must learn how to accessorize ourselves as well so we always look presentable and elegant," Golden began to ramble.

"Yeah, but…_still_," Jackie said.

"I hope our teacher is nice!" squealed Diane as they reached the class. She bounded in, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Ooh, look at all the pretty clothes!"

The class was being held in one of the larger classrooms. Standing in neat rows were dressing racks of dresses, blouses, skirts, and full on ballroom gowns. Stacked in a pile on a wide vanity table were rings, hats, scarves, bracelets, and headbands.

"Well, dress me up like a princess and send me ta marry a prince!" Jackie whistled. "Rarity would _love_ this place!"

The trio took their seats, waiting patiently for their teacher to arrive. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes passed, then…

"Oh, _so_ sorry I'm late. At least I'm _fashionably_ late!"

A quite flamboyant young man strutted into the room, wearing tight black trousers paired with a white and gold dressing shirt. His shiny shoes squeaked with every step. "_Bonjour_, my little darlings," he smiled at the girls before striking a pose for an imaginary photographer. He turned back to his class, and spotted Diane and Jackie in the crowd. "_Oh, Mon dieu_!" he squealed, almost as loud as Diane. "New students! Stand up! Show me what you've got!"

Diane stood up, cocking her head and putting her hands on her hips, copying the man's earlier pose.

"Girl, _you've_ got it," winked the teacher. "What is your name?"

"Diane," she replied, getting tired of having to repeat the same process of her name and her nicknames and why she has a nickname and _how _she got the nickname…

"Well, Diane, you are fabulous. And you?" He smiled at Jackie.

"Jackie," she tipped her head in respect.

"Well, I am just so happy to have such _stunning_ girls in my class. Darling, your hair is just marvelous!" He reached over and played with Diane's curls, stroking them. "So lush, so beautiful, so…pink. And you! The Southern Belle beauty! With your fair hair and striking eyes, absolutely ravishing! I could eat you up like a cupcake!"

"I love cupcakes!" Diane cried as the man giggled.

"I am Mr. Charlebois, but you can either call me Alphonse or just Alphie. Please, sit now, and let's begin our lesson!"

Mr. Charlebois cleared his throat before putting on a serious face. "Now, as you all know, the end of term ball is coming soon, and that is the time to show off everything you've learnt, and most importantly, that new gown you bought, or those new shoes that cost a bunch but you just _had_ to get them, and I am here to tell you that no matter what you wear, you are not complete with out… jewelry! And that's what today's lesson will be about."

He paced around and continued talking. Golden quietly took out a notebook from her little bag that neither Jackie or Diane noticed she was even carrying, and began to take notes. "Jewelry has always been a very important part of any outfit, whether it's a necklace, a pair of earring, or even a simple bangle. If you wear the right accessory, you will always look amazing. For example," he whipped a dress of the rack. It was long and black, strapless and sexy. He held it up so everyone could see. "What to wear with this? Golden necklace or…silver chains?"

The class was silent for a few seconds, until Diane raised her hand. "I think I know!"

"Yes?"

"The silver chains! Because black and silver look all nice."

"That's true, but gold can also compliment this outfit just was well, however, I think I would have chosen the silver as well. Even though gold is more valuable, sometimes silver can dazzle the most."

The lesson continued, passing faster than most people would expect, but since it was such a fun class and everyone just loved Mr. Charlebois, the time flew. The bell rang, announcing that it was already 2:30 PM, and that it was also time for their next lesson: Ballroom dancing.

"Shoo-wee, this is goin' ta be some fun," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's very fun," Golden smiled shyly. "This is my favorite class of the day."

"Dancing is fun! I love dancing," gushed Diane. "Oh, I can't wait to jam and pop and lock and all that."

"Jam? Pop and lock? What sort of dancing do you do in your country?" asked Golden, smiling widely for the first time. It lifted her face and made her look even prettier than before. "Tell me more!"

The pair talked all the way towards the ballroom, Jackie sometimes adding a few things but mostly she was happy to just walk alongside them without contributing to the conversation. They reached the ballroom quickly, flowing with the river of girls who were also attending. Everyone seemed really excited.

"Why's everyone so eager for this?" asked Jackie, stepping aside as some girls barged into the doors and entered the ballroom.

"Because this is the only lesson where we get to socialize with..." Golden opened the doors. "Boys."

The chairs that were used for high heels class were pushed out of the way, and standing in the center were 11 of the most handsome boys ever. All of them were tall, with straight postures and winning smiles. They looked over to the ladies walking in, their eyes roving over their bodies while the girls giggled.

"Humph, Ah don't see what's so special," mumbled Jackie, casting a glare at a boy who stared at her for too long than she felt was necessary.

Just then, a very well groomed woman entered the class. No, not just entered. She _danced_ into the class, her moves fluid and clear, like running water down smooth rocks, of perhaps a silk scarf floating and twirling in the wind. "Hello girls and boys. Where are the new students? I heard we had two lovely new girls here. I'm glad I could find two extra boys to help out!"

Jackie and Diane stepped out from the huddle of girls.

"Ah'm Jackie, and this here's Diane," Jackie introduced themselves to their dancing teacher.

"Marvelous! I am Mrs. Atkins, your ballroom dancing teacher. Now that we've all been introduced, let's get dancing! All right girls, everyone grab their partner! Henry, Lewis, come here please."

Two boys stepped out of the line and walked over to Diane and Jackie.

"Henry, you're with Jackie, and Lewis, you're with Diane. Get into position and we'll get started. We're continuing with the waltz, in preparation for the end of term ball."

Henry smiled at Jackie, his dark brown hair neatly tousled over his face. He had kind eyes, light green and deep, and his hands were smooth and strong.

"Hay," grinned Jackie, blushing.

"Howdy, m'am," he replied, clearly enjoying the fact she was impersonating a tomato. "Shall we?" he held his hands out and Jackie slid perfectly into them. They positioned themselves and waited for further instructions.

Meanwhile…

"Hi! I'm Diane! But you already know that. So how are you? Do you want to be friends? I love having friends! How many friends do you have?"

Lewis opened his mouth but no words came out. "Okay," he finally managed to say. "We kind of have to get into position. So… just let me hold you." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in, careful not to invade any personal space. However, it seemed as if Diane had never heard the term 'personal space' and pressed herself into his body, their noses barely touching.

She could see every strand of blonde hair and every brown eyelash bordering his pretty blue eyes, she was so close. She smiled. "Am I too close?" she then asked, cocking her head when he began to blush madly.

"Sorta…" he mumbled. He was having trouble coping with the closeness…

"All right, class, we shall begin now! I'm going to play the music! Henry, Lewis, please guide your ladies, and…dance!"

Lewis quickly made some distance and held Diane's arm up, his other hand grasping her waist. "Okay, now just look down at my feet." He shuffled towards the left, then the right, then the back, and then the front. "That's all we have to do for now. Can you do that?"

"Sure…" Diane giggled. They began to repeat the procedure, performing it almost flawlessly, as if they've been doing this for years.

"Great," Lewis smiled, his eyes shifting from Diane to another couple. Diane craned her neck to see what Lewis was staring at. It was Joanna and her dance partner, dancing perfectly. She looked back to Lewis and spotted a wistful look in his eyes.

"Do you like Joanna?" asked Diane.

"What? No…no," he looked down, his mouth set into a sad frown. "Maybe…just a bit…"

"Well, you should go and talk to her, but be careful, she's a meanie pants sometimes," said Diane.

"Yeah, but…she's in love with…_Jay_," spat Lewis, his sad gaze now replaced with an angry stare.

Diane looked behind her again, this time to look at this Jay. He was quite tall with short spiky brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes, since his back was facing them. He turned with Joanna and finally, Diane could see his face. He was hot. Like, seriously _hot_. His eyes were almond shaped, crystalline blue, and his face was long, almost square, but it suited him perfectly. He had a very strong jaw line, and full smiling lips.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Um, hello, eyes over here," snapped Lewis. He sighed as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean."

"No, that's alright. Listen; if you really like this girl, you're crazy. But, you should still tell her how you feel," suggested Diane. "Who knows, maybe she likes you too!"

"I doubt it. She doesn't even know me," Lewis replied sadly. "Never mind, let's just dance."

"So, Jackie," Harry began. "You're pretty good at this."

"Yeah, well, back home, me and ma folks used ta dance and sing at parties…the Apple family doesn't jus' plant trees," laughed Jackie. The couple twirled around before falling back into the same steps Diane and Lewis were doing. The music was calming, and pretty soon everyone had completed the steps, even Jackie and Diane, who had just started learning the steps. The bell rang, and the spell that had been cast on the students vanished. The music stopped, and the boys bid their farewells before leaving the hall.

"That was fun," said Diane.

"Ah guess," smiled Jackie. Diane stared at her surprisingly, before raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"What?" Jackie jokingly asked.

"Nothing," sang Diane.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Golden, what now?"

"We've got two more lessons, then we can relax," said Golden. Her eyes darted towards the gang of girls lurking in the doorway. Joanna stood there, laughing and smiling with Jay, who had stayed behind. He smiled as well, but something about his expression looked…forced. He glanced over to the three girls, his eyes lingering on Diane.

Diane noticed this and waved. He looked shocked, but waved back. Joanna stopped talking and looked over to Diane, a murderous look in her eyes. She said something to Jay before walking over to the group.

"Hey," she snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Being friendly. Maybe you should try it, Miss Meanie Pants," Diane said before walking away, Golden and Jackie following quickly.

"Diane, you shouldn't have done that," warned Golden as they all walked out of the ballroom and towards their next class.

"And why not?" asked Diane.

"Because now that you've shown that you're not afraid, she'll come after you."

* * *

it's really nice. anad before anyone asks, nothing is going to happen between Jackie and Henry. As requested by someone, it will be Diane who gets the boy. BUT I WONT TELL YOU WHO. HURR.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Dimension

Chapter 8

* * *

AN: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. IT'S BEEN FOREVER D: IM SO SORRY. I'm going on vacation on the 15th, i'll TRY to finish the rest of this.. I'm takin my laptop but there will be no interent so i'll just write a bunch and update all when i get home. in august. I'm updating HEL as well!

And thank you for reading and reviewing. This story has the most reviews so far of all my stories!

By the way, I used the recipe from a website. I do not own the Lemon Meringue Pie III recipe.

* * *

"Psh, I'm not afraid of her," scoffed Diane. "I could take her on any day of the week! What lesson do we have next?"

"How to apply make-up and other grooming tips," Golden recited.

Jackie groaned. "Alright, now these are jus' gettin' stupid."

"We have the same teacher for this class and for 'Proper Table Etiquette'," said Golden.

"Mrs. Summers? Really? She's a nice person," said Diane. "Oh, I can't wait to see her again!"

"We're going to see her everyday, Diane," Golden said.

"Woohoo!"

They reached their assigned classroom shortly, grabbing three free seats. Mrs. Summers was already in the room, and smiled to the three girls.

"Hello again, Diane, Jackie. Hello, Golden," she greeted them all. "Hello class. It's nice to see you all…if you could all just settle down? Thank you. Welcome, welcome. In today's lesson, we shall be learning how to properly put on mascara. Could everyone take out her mascara wand? Oh, Diane, Jackie, do you two not have any?"

"Uh, well, maybe they're upstairs…" Diane mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"Well, if you could hurry and get them? We'll wait for you. Go on."

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers!"

Diane and Jackie sped towards their room, trying to find the wands. Diane searched in her suitcase to find nothing but more clothes. If she were a mascara wand, where would she be hiding? Her gaze drifted to the pink toiletry bag resting on her bed. Ah, yes! That's where she found her toothbrush and toothpaste! She grabbed it, and dug around, proudly brandishing the makeup tool in her hand. "I got mine! Look for a small bag with stuff in it."

"Ah'm lookin', Ah'm lookin'," protested Jackie. Where was that blasted bag? She finally spotted it; a small, narrow orange case that held inside the necessary implements needed to continue Mrs. Summers Make-Up lesson. She opened it up, snatched up her wand, and grabbed Diane by the arm, ready to race back to class.

"Welcome back," smiled Mrs. Summers. "Take a seat, and we shall begin. Now, who can tell me what mascara is used for? Ah, Golden, nice to see you participating."

"Thank you. Mascara is a cosmetic designed and used for darkening and thickening the eyelashes, making one look more attractive."

"Yes, that is correct. Originated from the 19th century, it literally means 'mask' in Italian. And yes, it is used for one's eyelashes. However, there are many types out there, and we must be careful as to know which one is suitable for us, which ones we need, and how to apply said mascara on, because really, there are many people out there who have no idea how to put on mascara. One of them is my mother," Mrs. Summers paused while the class giggled. "Everyone, gather round. I need a volunteer. Da, da, da… who shall it be? Diane! You've got lovely eyes, why don't you help us with today's lesson?"

Diane strode to the front of the class, and sat down in the chair Mrs. Summers held out for her. She caught Jackie's eye and winked.

"Alright, now, look carefully as I take the mascara out of its tube and apply it to Diane's wonderful eyelashes. In fact, these are so long and thick they don't really need mascara, but for educational purposes…" Mrs. Summers giggled as well. She unscrewed the mascara, getting ready to coat Diane's eyelashes with the liquid inside. She cautiously brushed Diane's lashes with the wand, the hairs catching between the little spiky tufts that covered the end of the wand and coming out painted in bright purple. The girls around Diane 'oohed' and 'aahed'. Mrs. Summers held up a mirror for Diane. As soon as the girl saw her eyes, she laughed out loud.

"I have purple eyelashes! How crazy is that?"

"Yes, mascara can come in many different colors as well as showing different effects. Now, did you girls catch the way I stroked her lashes, not pulling? And the way I wiggled the wand ever so slightly as to not let the hairs clump up? Thank you, Diane. Now, everyone grab a partner, and practice putting mascara on. You'll all be given a mirror, Diane, could you pass them around? Thank you. Go on."

Jackie and Golden instantly looked at each other and paired up.

"Alright, I'll go first," said Golden. Jackie lifted the mirror up to allow Golden easy access to the mirror. Golden applied her mascara on flawlessly, her mouth hanging only slightly open.

"Mah turn, Ah guess," said Jackie, staring at her mascara wand. "Don't y'all think that this thing is…really pointy? What if Ah stab mahself in the eye?"

"You won't," Golden responded. "That's silly."

"All right then, but if Ah do, Ah'm totally sayin' 'Ah told ya so'," Jackie said as she raised the wand to her eye. Her hand trembled as she tried to brush her lashes, but, much to Jackie's fear, the wand slipped and gently scratched the surface of her eye. "OW! What'd Ah tell you?" cried Jackie, rubbing her now sore eye. Tears began leaking out of her closed eye.

"Jackie, are you all right?" Mrs. Summers bent down to take a better look at Jackie's eye.

Jackie tried to open her injured eye, the white around her iris turning red with crossroads of blood filled veins. "Ah can't see!"

"Jackie, calm down…"

"AH CAN'T SEE!"

"Oh, Jackie, come on, it's not that bad," said Diane.

"Yes, Diane's right," Mrs. Summers put a soothing hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Just try to open your eye again and it'll be fine."

Jackie sighed and winced as she lifted her eyelid once more. It still stung, but not as much as before.

"There you go… now, can you try again? With the mascara?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Ah guess," Jackie mumbled, taking the wand and applying some mascara. Her flaxen eyelashes were now long and black. "Hey, Ah look good," she giggled, admiring how pretty her eye looked framed with thick black eyelashes.

The rest of the class was spent focusing on the Do's and Don'ts of Mascara Applying, such as not keeping the mascara in a hot cramped place and the signs you should look out for when it needs to be thrown out. The bell rang, and it was finally time for the last lesson.

"Oh, thank Celestia," muttered Jackie, careful not to say her princess's name too loud. "The last lesson."

"Yes, and it is 'Easy Cooking for Ladies'," said Golden, passing a nearby mirror hanging on the wall and fixing her hair.

"Cooking?" Jackie perked up at the word.

"Food?" Diane did as well.

"Yes… a class where they teach us how to make quick and easy meals," responded Golden, now pleased with her appearance. She turned to the girls. "Do you two know how to cook?"

Jackie let out a loud, unladylike laugh, earning her a few stares from girls around her. "Diane and Ah are some of the best bakers, where we're from. There ain't a recipe that Ah can't follow, and there ain't a cake that Diane hasn't made. Ain't that right, sugar cube?"

"You bet!" Diane cheered.

They reached the class. It was being held in a room similar to a kitchen, complete with counters, working sinks, ovens, and stoves, and utensils lined the tables and walls. Pots and pans were stacked in a corner and everything else was stored in white cabinets underneath the counters. A man was standing in front of the class. He was bald, his shiny head reflecting the light, and he had a smile on his red face. He was dressed as a chef, his white uniform straining over his quite large belly, but you know what they say: Never trust a skinny chef. He greeted the girls as if they were old friends; however his eyes lit up when he saw the two new girls. They introduced themselves and everyone took their places, ready to start cooking.

"Good afternoon class! For the new girls," he winked at them, "My name is Mr. Beausoleil, your cooking instructor, and I'm here to show you young ladies how to make yummy cakes, pies, cookies, as well as some salads and light dinners! Today, we're going to be making a personal favorite of mine… Lemon Meringue Pie!" He smiled eagerly at everyone. "First things first, everyone wash your hands."

There was a mad scramble for the sinks as all the girls tried to wash their hands all together.

"Great! Now, I'm going to hand out the ingredients sheet. Please, be classy and don't rush altogether. There are quite a few things on this list!" He passed them around.

Jackie looked carefully at her sheet. The recipe called for:

_1 (9 inch) pie crust, baked_

_1 1/2 cups white sugar_

_1/2-teaspoon salt_

_1 1/2 cups water_

_1/2-cup cornstarch_

_1/3-cup water_

_4 eggs, separated_

_1/2 cup lemon juice_

_2 teaspoons lemon zest_

_3 tablespoons butter_

_1/4-teaspoon salt_

_1/2 cup white sugar_

"Wait, we don't have a pie crust," realized Diane, looking at Jackie.

"Yes, you're right! Girls, girls!" Mr. Beausoleil called for everyone's attention. "As Ms. Diane just said, you don't have pie crusts, which is why you must always read the list before diving in, _Alice_," he looked at a girl who was already mixing her meringue. She let out a nervous giggle. "And so, I took the liberty of making the pie crusts for you." He walked to the back of the room to produce 11 beautifully baked piecrusts, and he handed them out.

"Oh my gosh, these smell so _good_," Diane moaned, taking in a huge sniff of the empty shell.

"Thank you," beamed Mr. Beausoleil. "Now, by all means, begin! I am here if you need me."

Diane, Golden, and Jackie all agreed to help each other out by getting the ingredients together. Diane was in charge of getting the sugar, salt, cornstarch, and butter, Golden was getting the water, lemon juice and zest, and eggs, and Jackie got out all the necessary tools and bowls. She also preheated their ovens to the correct heat.

"Okay, let's get started," said Golden, taking a hair tie from her small bag and tying her hair up in a neat ponytail.

"Got one more of 'em hair ties?" asked Jackie.

"Sure," Golden handed her a bright red bobble. Seeing the familiar hair tie reassured Jackie that things were going to be okay. She quickly pushed her hair onto a ponytail as well.

"Okay!" Diane said, flipping the sheet over to get to the instructions. "Preheat oven to 325 degrees F, we did that, right Jackie?"

Jackie nodded.

"Next, combine 1 and a half cups of sugar, half a cup of salt, and 1 and a half cups of water in a heavy saucepan. Let's do it!"

Jackie passed each girl a saucepan and quickly added her ingredients, heating up everyone's stoves as well. "Place over high heat and bring to a boil," she read aloud, turning up the heat on the stoves. "Next?"

"In a small bowl, mix cornstarch and 1/3 cup water to make a smooth paste," said Golden, doing so. "Gradually whisk into boiling sugar mixture. Boil mixture until thick and clear, stirring constantly. Remove from heat." She continued reading, and then moved on to the tasks.

The girls boiled and mixed and stirred, waiting for the blend to turn thick and clear. Soon enough, the mixture was a heavy translucent mush.

"Phew, what now?" Golden asked, poking the mixture.

Jackie took a deep breath and read out the following instruction. "In a small bowl, whisk together egg yolks an' lemon juice. Gradually whisk egg yolk mixture into hot sugar mixture. Return pan ta heat and bring to a boil, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in grated lemon rind and butter or margarine. Huh."

Diane grabbed a bowl and cracked in her eggs, separating the white from the yellow. The two other girls followed suite, and then added their half cups of lemon juice, whisking it briskly. They mixed the cool juice and eggs with the hot paste, boiling it once more before adding the lemon zest and butter.

"Ooh, doesn't it smell fantastic?" asked Mr. Beausoleil, walking around and stopping by the three girls. He leaned in, a small smile on his lips before taking an appreciative sniff. "You're doing well, girls."

"What's next?" asked Jackie.

"In a large glass or metal bowl, combine egg whites and salt," Diane read. "Okay, let's do that…Whip until foamy. Gradually add half a cup sugar while continuing to whip. I feel like I'm whipping an actual person…Beat until whites form stiff peaks…Oh, all the inappropriate jokes filling my head…" She snickered.

"Diane."

"Sorry, Jackie. Stir about 3/4 cup of meringue into filling. Spoon filling into baked pastry shell. Cover pie with remaining meringue. Seems easy enough."

The end results were three nicely whipped meringue pies, yet to be baked.

"How long do we bake them for?" asked Golden, whipping up a few peaks, ensuring that everything was perfect.

"Bake in preheated oven for 15 minutes, until meringue is slightly brown. Cool on a rack at for at least 1 hour before cutting," Diane read aloud.

They all placed their pies inside their ovens and began waiting.

"Diane," Golden started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Your last name…it's Pie, right?"

"You bet!

"And Jackie, your last name? Apple?"

"Eeyup."

"If one of you were a boy, or if one of you have a brother, and you got married, put your last names together."

There was silence.

"Apple pie."

"Diane, whaddya think of ma big brother?"

The three friends laughed.

Before they knew it, time was up, and they checked their pies, pleased to see that the tops were light brown. Jackie handed each of them an oven mitt, and they reached in to take out their tarts. The aroma coming from the desserts were delicious, tangy, lemony, and oh so delectable.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to try these!" said Mr. Beausoleil, making another round around the room. "Diane, that looks amazing. Jackie…wow. And Golden, I've never seen such perfect peaks! Now, let these cool for a bit...one hour, yes? Clean up your stations and sit back down."

The girls quickly went to work, clearing the bowls and washing the tools.

Diane couldn't stop staring at the pie. It was calling her…she could _hear_ it…

It said, "Pinkie…come have a taste! It doesn't matter what other people say, we were meant to be together. Come on…"

"Pinkie, Ah've seen that look in your eyes, y'all better stop that," hissed Jackie in Diane's ear.

Diane shook her head, relieved to see that the pie was once more inanimate. "Sorry."

"Well," Mr. Beausoleil said. "This was a fantastic lesson! You'll be trying the pies at tea, I assume? Oh, there goes the bell. See you ladies tomorrow!"

"Woohoo! Now what?" asked Diane as they exited the class.

"We've got tea," said Golden. "We get to taste our pies."

"My stomach has been making all these strange noises, like 'wargharblflarbl' and 'grrrrr'. I was getting scared."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Diane, how can you eat so much?"

"It's a gift," Diane giggled.

"Yeah, Diane, how can you eat _so_ much?"

Joanna stood in front of the trio.

"Ah suggest y'all step away," Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"And _I_ suggest Diane steps away from the kitchen. I mean, look at her stomach," she laughed unkindly, her cronies mimicking her.

"I…I'm not fat!" cried Diane. She turned to her friends. "Am I?" Her eyes were wide with hurt.

"There is no need for rudeness," snapped Golden.

"Whoa, you can speak?" Joanna said. "And here I thought you were just one of those girls who don't do anything with their lives. Well, I'd love to stay and chat with a fat pig, a loner, and a country hick, but I've got someplace to be." Joanne smiled and strutted away, her high heels stamping on the ground and on the spirits of the three girls she left behind.

* * *

i love loki.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Dimension

Chapter 9

* * *

"Don't listen to her, Diane, you're not fat."

Diane didn't reply. Instead, she continued to stare dejectedly at her plate. On it was a delectable slice of Lemon Meringue Pie, the very ones that they had frosted in their previous class. Everyone around them was enjoying their good work, for it was tea, yet, the poor pink haired girl could not take a single bite of the tasty treat.

"Jackie, do _you_ think I'm fat?" she whimpered, looking up at her friend, who was just finishing her second slice of pie.

"Hmm? Aw, Diane, ya know ya ain't _fat_. Golden here's right," Jackie reassured Diane. She placed a hand on Diane's shoulder. "Now how 'bout ya finish that mighty fine piece o' pie. Ya know ya wanna!" Jackie held up the plate and waved it in front of Diane's face, teasing her.

"Jackie, that's not what I asked you. I asked you, _do you think I'm fat_?"

Jackie put down the plate and stuffed the final bite of pie in her mouth, her cheeks bulging. "Mm, mouth…full…" she mumbled.

Diane gasped. "So you _do_ think I'm fat?"

Jackie quickly swallowed. "Nah, Diane, Ah don't, an' Ah'm the Element o' Honesty, so y'all better believe me."

Diane looked down, placing her hands on her hips. "Not even a little fat?"

"Diane, there is no problem with a little…pudgy," Golden delicately put. "It is completely normal, and to be honest, some women would love to have curves like yours."

Diane smiled at her new friend, and picked up a fork. "Well, I guess one slice of pie won't hurt."

She polished off the pie, happily munching away as her companions laughed and talked. Along with the pie were pots of tea, which they sipped (or, in Diane's case, gulped) from fine teacups. As the clock struck six, Diane, Jackie and Golden exited the dining hall and walked towards their rooms.

"We've got an hour before dinner," said Golden. "We can do whatever we want."

"Well, what is there to do?" asked Diane.

"There's a library, a common room, and we also have access to a few classrooms, like the make-up one if we need to touch up but we don't have the correct tools and the dress up room if we just want to have fun…"

"What's in the common room?"

Golden continued her explanation. "In the common room, there is a wide selection of appropriate lady-like movies for us to watch, comfortable chairs to sit in, and a row of computers for us to go on. It's a fun, friendly environment."

Diane and Jackie looked at each other.

"Sound good ta you?" asked Jackie.

"Yup," replied Diane. "Let's go!"

The trio set off to the common rooms, descending the stairs, passing through two more floors. They could hear the sounds of girls chatting and laughing behind closed doors. Some girls had decided to use this time to take a shower, seeing as every girl would be killing to get a shower during the period of time between dinner and lights out.

The common room was filled with girls. Girls lounging on the couches, sneaking a few chocolates before dinner, watching a movie, or quietly reading a book they borrowed from the library. No one acknowledged the new comers, as Golden never really talked to anyone else, either. They made their way to a secluded section of the couch area, sitting down next to two others.

"Like, oh my gosh, and then I, like, said to the guy, like, who do you, like, think you are?"

"Like, what did he say?"

"Let's move further," murmured Golden, a look of confusion on her face. They scooted a bit to the right, away from the giggling girls. Golden turned towards Diane and Jackie. "So, how do you like your first day so far?"

Jackie leaned back, putting her legs up on low table in front of them. "Well, Ah guess it's alright…not too much o' a fan o' all this girly stuff, but Ah guess Ah can handle it 'till we head back home. Not sure how Ah feel 'bout _them_." Jackie jerked a thumb towards Joanna's little gang, seated on the other side of the room.

"Well, I like it here! Everyone…well, almost everyone, is being really nice to me and I like the teachers, they're nice as well, especially Mr. Beausoleil, mm, I just loved that pie we baked with him, and Mrs. Summers, she's such a nice person," Diane babbled. "Plus the food's top notch, and I feel like royalty, eating in great big halls and everything is just so fancy, I never experienced anything like this, except for that time when we were invited to the Gala, and when we were able to sleep over at the castle…"

"Castle?" Golden interrupted Diane's torrent of words. "Oh, do tell me more."

Diane opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"What she meant 'castle' was that we all stayed in a really fancy hotel," Jackie quickly interjected. "Lemme tell ya, that place sure was swanky." Jackie gave a small laugh. "Red carpets, shiny walls, and some mighty good-lookin' waiters, Ah tell ya that!"

Golden smiled, satisfied with the information. "That is really cool."

"Yeah, it sure was," Diane added, shooting a grateful look towards Jackie.

"What was the occasion?"

Jackie's tanned face blanched. "Uh…"

"Oh, we won this super-riffic contest that let us stay in the hotel for a week! It was Jackie here who got us the prize, really. It was a sports contest, and Jackie was just amazing, jumping and kicking and swinging from ropes and all that jazz, and she was able to invite a couple of friends, and I was included, it was really fun…let me tell you all about it…"

Jackie smiled and leaned back, content with just listening to Diane. They weren't exactly lying… Jackie _did_ win a contest…back in Ponyville, that is. And the prize _was_ a week's stay in Canterlot's Castle, so technically, they were just modifying the details of the story.

The hour was over quickly and it was time for dinner. The funny thing was, that tea was only on the schedule to tease the girls' appetites, since many of them were 'on diets' and most of the students here just wasted food instead of actually eating it, so the boards of the school decided to start the girls' appetites by offering a limited portion of treats, igniting the fire in their stomachs that was flaming up after lunch, subconsciously tricking them into eating more food.

Diane, Golden, and Jackie stood together in line, trays in hands, and shuffled into the kitchen with everybody else. Today's dinner consisted of the salad bar again (which Jackie quickly raced to), strips of grilled chicken tossed with steamed vegetables, and for desert, a tiny bowl of fluffy chocolate mousse (Diane was ecstatic with the fact that they were being given chocolate and had tried to take two bowls, and she would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for that meddling cook). They sat down on the same table in lunch, and began eating.

Diane speared some chicken on her fork and bit it. "Mmm, juicy!"

"Diane, Ah have no idea how ya can eat that," shuddered Jackie, crunching some lettuce.

"Are you a vegetarian then, Jackie?" asked Golden, she too dining on the chicken dish. "I always thought you'd be the type of girl who appreciated a good steak."

"Yeah, Ah'm a total vegetable lover. Ah just don't think it's right ta eat somethin' with a heart and soul and face, ya know?" Jackie chuckled. "Why would y'all think that?"

"Well, you said you were raised on a farm? I just expected, since working on a farm would be hard work, you'd have a healthy amount of protein in your diet," answered Golden. She took a sip of water from her cup. "But, it seems I am mistaken. I must applaud you on your beliefs."

"Thank ya." Jackie nodded her head once.

Once they had finished their dinner and tucked into their desserts, they got up and put their dirty plates and trays into a special tray holder.

"Is it time for bed?" asked Diane.

"We've a bit of free time before lights out," replied Golden, checking her watch. "We've got…whoa, two hours and a half. That's quite a lot, but mostly, the girls here just take showers. Really long ones…just to annoy everyone else."

"Well, how about we just go to your room?" suggested Diane. "We know you live on the same floor, it'd be nice to know _where_ you live incase we need to ask you something or we just wanna invite you to a party!"

"That sounds fine." Golden smiled. "This way, then."

They trooped up the stairs and walked down the hallway. All around them, green doors stood open with girls yelling and calling to one another. In one room, four girls were sat in a circle doing painting their nails, in another, one very strange girl was dancing alone to no music. Other doors were shut tight, no sound emanating from them, indicating that there was no one inside, and the sound of water hitting marble walls and singing were coming from the nearby bathrooms. They reached Golden's room, which was situated at the end of the hallway. She took out a small silver key, unlocked the door and ushered her friends inside.

The room was similar to theirs, except there was one of everything. Golden didn't have a roommate. Books were stacked on the desk, pictures of what seemed to be her and her family were stuck on the wall, and a small plush rabbit sat on her bed.

"Feel free to sit down on the couches," Golden offered.

"So, Golden, why don't ya tell us 'bout yerself?" asked Jackie, settling down in a comfy settee.

"Okay," Golden said. She paused for a second. "Um…there's nothing very interesting about me."

"Oh, silly, everyone's interesting!" Diane said.

Golden smiled, touched by Diane's words. "Well, the reason I was sent to this school was because my dream was too unladylike for my family to handle…"

"And what was it?" asked Jackie.

"It was to become…a dancer."

"That's nothing to fuss about," thought Diane. "I mean, dancing can be very ladylike. Like ballet!"

"No." Golden shook her head. "I want to be a hip hop dancer. Like in the movies!" She got up from her seat and opened her desk drawer, pulling out a poster of a girl in baggy pants and a crop top, striking a pose on a neon background. She wasn't smiling, but you could tell how she felt by her stance and her facial expression. Golden then turned to her closet and pulled out a stereo. She clicked the 'play' button, and music began flowing out. It had a very heavy electronic beat. "I just love this type of music," sighed Golden, closing her eyes.

Diane leaned over to whisper in Jackie's ear. "That's the type of music Vinyl Scratch loves," she said, thinking of a certain white DJ unicorn.

Jackie nodded, a small smile on her face. "Well then, sugar cube, why don't ya dance now?"

Golden immediately hit the 'stop' button, cutting off the music. "Oh, um, I…uh…I have to warm up and change and…"

Jackie's smile widened. "That's all right, darlin', y'all can show us next time."

Golden grinned as well, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to take a shower before bed." She looked back up. "Would we be able to meet for breakfast?"

Diane nodded. "Sure thing! We'll meet you on the same table."

They bid their good nights and Diane and Jackie headed off to their own room, where they would prepare for bed and the next day.

"You know, Golden's a really nice girl," stated Diane, opening the door. They hadn't locked it, not realizing that the door even had a lock. The silver key rested on the table. "I like her."

"Ah like her too," said Jackie. "She's the kinda gal we gotta stick with."

"We'll stick to her like caramel on a candy apple!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That's what Ah said!"

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm leaving to Spain today (the day I upload this) and I will not be back until the 26th of August, meaning...no updates! However, I will be bringing my laptop, and if there IS internet there, then I will upload, but i'll be writing a lot, so when i get back, MAJOR update time. The next chapter of this will be kinda lame, it's just the ending of the day and a little surprise at the end. So, yea. I love you all! P.S my headcannon: human pinkie IS fat.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Dimension

Chapter 10

* * *

A quite knock was heard on the door.

"Oh, _mes cheries_, it eez time for bed," called out Arielle before walking away towards the next door.

"Ya heard her," Jackie yawned, adjusting the red pajama bottoms she wore. "Time fer bed."

"Man, I am super-duper tired," said Diane, hopping into bed and diving under the covers. "Today was a good day!"

Jackie stared at the ceiling. "It was okay."

Diane sat back up, leaning on one arm. "Hey, shouldn't we read those papers and files that Princess Celestia wrote for us?"

Jackie was silent for a second before sliding out of bed. "Ah guess. That's a good idea." She grabbed her saddlebag and threw it on her bed, and then handed Diane her own. Jackie went back to her bed, and sat cross-legged on it, riffling through the papers that had spilled out of the bag. There were information packets, pictures of various places, lists of 'Do's' and 'Don'ts', and even a basic sketch of the human body labeled with basic anatomy terms. Everything they needed to know about humans and acting like them were right here. All they had to do is follow the instructions and try to remember not to slip up.

Jackie picked up a list with sentences all starting with 'Don'ts':

-DON'T make any references to Equestria.

-DON'T make any enemies.

-DON'T ask questions that seem obvious.

-DON'T make any romantic relationships with anybody. This is very important!

-DON'T seem surprised at the way humans live.

-DON'T expose your secrets to anyone!

Jackie stopped reading to look at Diane, who was staring at her toes.

"I wonder why we have these?" she pondered.

Jackie rolled her eyes, her gaze landing on the third 'Don't' on the page. She searched for other papers, reading a few snippets on human bodies and then a few tips on fitting in:

-Making human friends is very easy! All you have to do is be nice, agree to whatever they say, and seem normal.

-You need to use the proper terms, such as everyone, anyone, anybody, some one, etc. No more using pony!

-Humans are omnivores, meaning they eat vegetables, fruits, and meat. Don't seem surprised, it's normal to eat meat, and it's just normal to only eat vegetables, so you don't need to feel uncomfortable.

-Humans like wearing clothes all the time! Please refer to the 'Clothing Guide' for more information.

Diane yawned. "Golly, AJ, I'm pretty tired. Can we sleep now?"

Jackie nodded. "Ya know, it was your idea ta read."

They put the papers back into their bags and dove under the covers. Diane reached over and turned off the lamp on her beside table. The room was flooded with darkness, but soon, the girls' eyes were able to adjust.

"AJ?"

"Yeah, Pinkie?"

Diane flipped onto her back. "I wonder how the others are doing? I'm worried."

"Well, Rainbow will be fine, and Fluttershy as well, she's with Rainbow. Twi and Rarity, well…" Jackie giggled. "Ah'd like ta see what they're doin'."

Diane laughed as well; her chuckle was soft and quiet. "I wonder what the princesses are doing."

"Aw, Ah bet they're waiting for us ta come home and congrad-ulate us, you'll see. They're probably worried about us."

* * *

"Got any fives?"

"Go farm."

Luna levitated a card from the pile and placed it neatly between her own deck.

"Got any sixes?"

"Gosh, Tia, how do you always know what I have?" asked Luna, handing the card over. "Hey…" She turned her head towards the pulsating mirror next to them. "How do you think the ponies are doing?"

"Oh, Twilight and Rarity are probably dead by now, Rainbow and Fluttershy are probably being laughed at," replied Celestia, studying her cards.

"What about Applejack and Pinkie?"

Celestia chuckled. "May the Gods help them."

* * *

AN: AHH. So short! sorry, this was just a little filler.

To the everyone who thinks Pinkie can't be fat: My humanized ponies are realistic. You can't expect Pinkie to be skinny and anime when she eats like a hog. I visualize her with my body: a little pudgy, but still sexy. okay? for those who have seen me in real life. You should know how sexy I am. anyways, HEL will update soon!


End file.
